Adventures of the RMS Titanic's Voyage
by IamNotLIGHTS
Summary: Holmes and Watson have boarded the R.M.S Titanic for a holiday in New York, what will happen?
1. Titanic, Ship of dreams

Frozen

A/N: ok this just as always popped into my head ya know with Titanic day coming soon

Summary: the year is 1912, Holmes and Watson decide to vacation to New York on the R.M.S Titanic will they survive? Or will they perish with the 1500 other people that horrible night on April 14

Rating: T for sadness

Watson Pov

I never thought Holmes and I would ever get to see this great day April 10, 1912 this was the day Holmes and I were to board the ship of dreams of coarse I am talking of none other than the R.M.S Titanic at Southampton, First Class of course it started the day when we decided to go on a holiday and Holmes had suggested we go to New York on the titanic and so now here we are getting a week's worth of luggage out of 221b baker street and were on our way to Southampton! It took us one hour from four am to get there by five and so Holmes and I decided to get some breakfast before we boarded the ship

"Watson! Can you believe that we were able to get on first class without going broke?" Holmes had said

"Amazing, did you know John Jacob Astor the IV is supposed to be boarding as well, he is said to be one of the richest men on the ship!" I replied for I was very excited to be able to meet a very famous person

"Indeed I did my dear Watson, even if it is only for a week I am sure we will enjoy it to the fullest" he said.

When it was 7 am we were on our way to the boarding deck there we were greeted by the one of the ships officers Sub-Lieutenant Harold Lowe"hello gent's name please" he said "Sherlock Holmes and my friend and biographer Dr. John Watson" Holmes had said "and I suspect that you must be Sub-Lieutenant Lowe if I am not mistaken" he continued "THE Sherlock Holmes! Boarding the Titanic! By Jove! Let's see, ah yes S. Holmes and J. Watson First Class, and yes you are correct Fifth Officer Harold Lowe at your service Gent's" he said turning very exited "oh by the way I need to see your boarding pass" he said so we each gave him a look at our First Class boarding Passes and then he fetched someone to show us to our state rooms

Holmes Pov

Ah yes the R.M.S Titanic : it has 9 decks is 882ft in length, 2 bronze triple-blade wing propellers and 1 bronze quadruple-blade centre propeller, can reach a speed of 23 knots maximum and fully loaded it can hold up to 3547 passengers complete with 840 state rooms it truly was the ship of dreams Watson was right, as we were being led to our state rooms with maids carrying our luggage I ran into J. Bruce Ismay none other than the chairman and director of White Star line he looked at me then gasped "why you must be the great private consulting detective Mr. Sherlock Holmes, pleasure to meet you" he said rudely shaking my hand and walking away there was something off about him... but I decided to hold it off because we had reached our state rooms witch me and Watson would be sharing for the next couple of days, it was very luxurious: wood paneling with a red hue and a complex design, a settee was in the middle of the room with two easy chairs by the fireplace where a clock ticked and two doors leading to what probley was going to be our sleeping quarters "to think Holmes we are going to be the first people to use this room, when i crawl between the fresh sheet i will be the first!" my dear Watson getting exited but it was true we were going to be the first but i did not realise it quick enough- the last


	2. Unsinkable Molly Brown

Frozen part 2

A/N: ok so I have decided to expand the story instead of making it a two-shot and for people wondering when I will update fluffy tales of 221b I am suffering writers block so ideas would be nice. And all info about the Titanic in this fanfiction is fact quote taken from the movie titanic are not mine. I am not making money from this work

Summary: Her name was Margret Brown but everyone called her Molly. Surprisingly Holmes and she became good friends

Rating: T for sadness, character death in later chapters, swearing, and violence

Watson PoV

After about ten minutes after noon the Titanic was happily steaming away from Southampton and was on its way to Cherbourg, France. There a First Class passenger named Margret Brown boarded but everyone called her Molly, History Would Call her "The Unsinkable Molly Brown" she was a kind hearted woman and was very friendly toward Holmes and I, in fact they became great friends over the few hours that they met each other

_First Class Lounge, April 10, 1912. 4:30pm "Watson, do you happen to know that that Woman over there is a millionaire known as Margret "Molly" Brown and she is going to America to reunite with her husband and son" Holmes had said that evening "how the devil did you deduce that?" I asked "easy, first of all you can see by the way she holds herself and by the way she dresses, that she is married and has had at least one child, second Louis Vuitton luggage is not cheap, in fact it cost thousands of dollars to be made, furthermore I can deduce that she is a first class passenger with a husband and son" said he "great observation Mr. Holmes you are correct in every way" said a voice behind us, we both turned around to see Mrs Brown "Thank you Mrs. Brown but the deduction its self was completely elementary" Holmes said taking her hand and kissing it gentle as a sign of respect for the other gender "thank you for your graciousness, but please call me Molly" she said "alright Molly, thank you for your complement on my deduction skills" he said "well you are the great detective" _

And with that they both sat down and started discussing multiple subjects with myself soon joining in and before we knew it the dinner bell rang and we were off to the First Class dining room. But as I was walking I saw Holmes do something i have never seen before, Flowers were growing in hanging baskets and i saw him pick one and give it to a small Third Class Child who was crying. "It's ok young one I will find your missing Teddy." He said "Tank you Mr 'Olmes" said the small dark haired child. I never thought that the cold, calculating, machine like mind of Sherlock Holmes would have a kind side.

A/N: so chapter two. What do you think? ReViEw...


End file.
